winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber
Mother: Brother: Sisters: Aunts: |pup = Third |adult = Amber |past = Pup |current = Packmate |status = Alive |image 3 = File: Amber.pup.jpg}}'Amber '''is a solid slate-grey female wolf with sharp orange eyes. Personality Amber has not had good experiences with Pack hierarchy, and is a firm believer that not all Packs need leadership to thrive. As a young wolf she was optimistic and hopeful, though her faithfulness withered when her father died. As founder of the Briar-Forest Pack, she was wise and calm. However, after all the drama with Storm and Ember, she began to lose her edge. Now she is depressed, constantly tired and forgetful as she watches her Pack seemingly fall apart. Backstory and Facts * Amber is born into a family pack, with her mother, father, sister, brother, and mother's littermate. * The territory had been scarce, due to a drought and a fire as well as over hunting. But her father was too stubborn to leave. Her Mother and sister wanted us to join a real Pack, but her father refused. Only when her mother starved to death, when she was a young juvenile wolf, did they leave. * Her Mother's sister dies on the journey. * They joined a pack, but were so scrawny and weak, they were instantly demoted to omega wolves. At first, she was grateful and happy. Amber would keep the camp spotless, watch pups, and collect bedding while her father made nests. If I had free time, She’d take walks along the river. * Her brother rose to be a patrol wolf, but eventually he left the Pack to start his own. * She was happy just being there at first, but began to grow upset that other wolves get friends and lots of food, while some get neither. * She asked the Beta about it, who scoffed at her, and said that some wolves are worth more, and that she’s at the bottom because Amber wasn’t worthy of ranking high. * The idea shocked her, and she resented it, because never had she considered that some wolves were worth more than others. * After several moons she rose to Patrol Wolf, after one wolf had stolen prey several times and had been demoted. * She didn't like the concept of challenges, but eventually decided on a young hunter named Wily, who shouldn’t be too difficult. But when she requested it, she was told that only worthy wolves may hunt and challenge, and that she, being from the wastelands of the Dry Forest, would never understand the pride of providing for a pack. The whole Pack scoffed, and the challenge was denied. * Upset by how unfair the rules where, she and her sister left, shortly after her father was injured and exiled to start the the Briar-Forest Pack. Quotes :"I propose the name Ember." The slate gray she-wolf announced. "You once blazed like a raging fire, powerful and dangerous. Now you've been cooled to the chars of your new self, still bringing warmth without the need to burn. No longer will you scorch the hearts of those close to you." Amber glanced at the two, waiting for their approval. Valiant flinched at the harshness of her words, and the truth to them.'' ― Amber renaming Valiant :Amber started to feel down again since Ember left and Hope disappeared. /If the Pack was the way I intended, nothing would've happened to them. No wolf gets left behind./ ― Amber thinking about the pack :Amber lifted her head. Her pelt was bedraggled, and her once-bright orange eyes were dull and exhausted. "What is it, Bluesky? Did one of the pups die?" She rasped. ― Amber speaking with Bluesky :Amber turned her head, hurt glimmering in her tired eyes. /How is Belladonna going to punish me? I have no friends, no family. Storm is gone. Osprey and Crimson are gone. It'd be merciful to kill me./" ― Amber's response to Belladonna Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Ceremony Holders